


With Company

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Wooyoung is glad Seonghwa made time for him.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Kudos: 42





	With Company

After a half dozen or so visits, they built up something like a friendship. Wooyoung could offer Seonghwa a drink, and the other would take him up on it after arriving. Instead of waiting on Wooyoung's word, Seonghwa loosened his tie of his own volition, pulling his feet up on the couch.

Wooyoung recognized it inherently. Seonghwa simply did not look at him the way he looked at Seonghwa. Where his eyes would roam, Seonghwa's would only meet his.

They drank in relative quiet. The TV was on a volume setting so low that most of it was unintelligible, on only to fill the stretches of dead space in the conversation.

"Thanks for making time for me," Wooyoung said after a long pull of wine.

"Of course. Sorry I had to come in this." Seonghwa gestured toward his suit.

"I like it."

Seonghwa glanced down at himself and let out a small, knowing chuckle. He tugged at his tie further. "I'll let you take the rest off me later."

"It might stay on. It suits you."

"Well, it is from my real job, as good as that does me." He laughed again, though it was more dismissive. "Enough about that, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." He drained his glass after that, hoping it'd wind him down. "And everything else?"

"Like it always is." Seonghwa followed, draining his own glass and nudging for a refill. "I'm tired."

"If you're not up for it-"

"Not that kind of tired." Seonghwa swirled his glass until he got his refill.

"It's fine if you don't want to, though. We don't have to do anything."

"You're sweet." He flashed a soft smile, the kind that had Wooyoung reminding himself to breathe. "Trust me, I'm up for it."

As good a segue as any. "Let's move to the bedroom, then. You can bring the glass."

In the bedroom, Seonghwa took another sip and set his glass on the nightstand, turning his full attention to Wooyoung. "How do you want me?"

"Stay standing. I'm going to hold you up to taking the monkey suit off you." Tie first, already loosened for him, leaving an easy pull of it off. He pushed off the jacket, then the belt. The buttons. The slacks, leaving Seonghwa in socks and briefs, though by then Wooyoung's fingers were itching to touch bare skin.

It was a comforting presence, curled into an inviting arm when his hands settled on either of Seonghwa's hips. Quick kiss on the mouth, since he knew Seonghwa didn't like kissing him all that much, but Wooyoung couldn't help himself. When it came to the rest of the skin, though, there were no such reservations. Seonghwa raised his chin to expose more of his neck, letting Wooyoung have at it, at his collarbone and chest until it was more comfortable to move the activity to bed.

Seonghwa was beautiful like that. Stretched out, half hard in boxer briefs, skin warm under dimmed lighting. He sent a glance at him that was expectant, but patient as Wooyoung undressed.

"What do you want tonight?"

"Want to be inside you."

Seonghwa smirked. Reached over to the nightstand, knowing where Wooyoung kept his lube and condoms. He tossed one to Wooyoung, pulling his own boxers off to lube himself up.

"Can I suck your cock?"

Seonghwa grabbed a second condom from the box.

"Doesn't have to be with a condom."

"I haven't had the time to get checked this month."

Wooyoung beat down his frustrated sigh, put on his condom while knelt over Seonghwa's thighs. "Well, I still wanna do it."

Seonghwa nodded, rolling the condom onto himself.

Overwhelmingly latex flavored, though it went down smooth when slicked up. Even with the rubber between them, Seonghwa hummed, patted Wooyoung on the back of the head as he went down on him.

Wooyoung fingered him like that, fumbling with the lube in hand while focused more on Seonghwa's cock twitching in his mouth. He looked up to see Seonghwa's eyes were shut. Nothing new, but the disappointment still nagged at him.

He performed well while getting fucked. His eyes stayed opened, but lidded. He let his breath out, mouth gaped in such a way that Seonghwa knew Wooyoung found appealing, because he told him once in the heat of it, early on when Seonghwa was still an amateur. 

Both sat in bed after the fact, floppy cocks and condoms slipping off, tied to neat knots and tossed into the wastebasket kept by the bed for such occasions.

Wooyoung was glad that Seonghwa indulged him there, allowing him to rest his head on Seonghwa's stomach.

"I can drive you home," Wooyoung offered.

"You don't know where I live." It wasn't said with any resistance, just a gentle reminder of where their relationship stood. 

Wooyoung hummed, pretending as if he was reminded that he barely knew a thing about this man. Even if Seonghwa didn't mean anything by it, it still stung. "I'll give you extra for a cab, then."

"I can stay a little longer tonight. I won't charge you extra." Wooyoung didn't miss how the mood got more dour.

"It's alright if you want to go home. I don't want to keep you."

"Not sex or anything. Just want to relax a bit." Seonghwa laughed, though joylessly. "I'm not ready to go home yet."

"You ever feel lonely, Seonghwa?"

Seonghwa didn't answer. Didn't have to. When Seonghwa looked down at him, Wooyoung recognized the look he'd seen in the mirror countless times.

He didn't get the chance to press. On the nightstand, Seonghwa's phone buzzed. Wooyoung reached over to hand it to him, but not before reading the contact nickname reading, 'Wife'.

When Seonghwa ignored the call and placed his phone face down again, swapping it for his glass of wine, Wooyoung laid his head back down on his stomach. "Stay as long as you'd like."

**Author's Note:**

> it's more fun if i don't explain things


End file.
